


breakable but not yet broken

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Vulnerability, listening, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Alec has a long day. Magnus helps him recover.“Why does doing the right thing have to be so difficult?”“That’s how you know it is right."





	breakable but not yet broken

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Porcelain Heart" by Beth Crowley.
> 
> New chapter of "On the road to your own perdition" coming at the end of the weekend, first is time to celebrate Midsummer ;) Happy Midsummer everyone!

Magnus heard the door open and close while he was in his library, still looking up a few things for the next day’s client. His wards told him it could only be one person - the only one with free access to his apartment.

_Alexander._

“I’m in the library.” Magnus called out. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Magnus thought he might have heard a grunt in response, or maybe it was just the sound of a weapons belt and bow and quiver clattering to the floor.

Whatever it was, the racket was louder than Magnus would have expected for how Alec usually came into the apartment.

Something was wrong.

Magnus left his books on his worktable, making his way out to greet his Shadowhunter, who was sitting slumped against the door, weapons scattered across the floor. He just looked so tired. Magnus could tell it wasn’t a demon attack - he didn’t sense any wounds on Alec’s body, not to mention that he was sitting there in a suit jacket that wasn’t damaged or ruffled at all, save for where he was pressed up against the door, heels of his hands pressing against his eyes.

Magnus was kneeling on the floor next to him at once, caressing Alec’s hair lightly, waiting for a further signal as to what he should do. Alec moved into the touch, craving it, _needing_ it, and Magnus took that as a cue to sit down next to Alec, pressing their sides together, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder while still caressing his hair with the other hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asked softly, almost at a whisper.

“I… I… I don’t know.” Alec gasped out. “It’s just… you know, the Clave again...”

Magnus shifted his hand to Alec’s knee, stroking it reassuringly with his thumb, back and forth, back and forth. He didn’t push, letting Alec talk in his own time, but showing that he was there, that he would listen when Alec was ready to talk about what it was that was bothering him.

“Why does doing the right thing have to be so difficult?” Alec asked plaintively, finally lifting his head, swiping at the tears that were falling from his eyes.

“That’s how you know it is right, unfortunately.” Magnus said. “If people are angry, or stuck in their ways, rarely will they listen to reason. So if you’re working on being a good voice for justice and truth, that will bother a lot of people. Doesn’t matter which side they’re on. It is easier to hate than it is to look for a world outside that hate.”

“How do you do it, Magnus? How have you done it for so long?”

“I… I haven’t always. Just like you haven’t always. And it is never easy. And sometimes you need to step back from it for a bit.”

“I can’t. If I do, who knows who they’ll bring into the Institute. It’ll get worse. I can’t - I can’t let that happen.”

“I don’t mean step back like that. I mean let me take care of you. You’re here. You’re home, here with me. Here you can relax and not worry about everything out there. You can let me make you feel comfortable, and wanted, and uncomplicated. Because we’re not complicated, are we?”

Alec laced his fingers between Magnus’, looking at the difference between their hands, his pale scarred and calloused skin, compared to Magnus’ darker flawless skin, painted nails and heavy rings. “I thought we would be, in the beginning. But loving you… loving you is the easiest decision I’ve ever made. I am so grateful for you, Magnus Bane. You’ve shown me such kindness and love, even when you didn’t have to. You’ve shown me a world I never knew existed, and I’m so glad that you did. Thank you.”

“You’ve done the same for me, Alexander. You’ve shown me what an open heart you have, and that is a most precious gift that I will always treasure. Now, let’s get off of this floor, and get more comfortable, okay? I’ll get you some nice tea.”

“Yeah.” Alec said. “Tea would be good.”

Magnus stood, extending his hand to Alec, who took the invitation and pulled himself up, leaning into Magnus’ chest as he rose, needing to feel the warlock close to him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him in tight, and he felt the tension begin to bleed out from Alec’s body.

Magnus led him to the couch, settling back on the cushions, cradling Alec between his legs, holding him close. He snapped his fingers and a cup of hot tea appeared in Alec’s hands, and Alec nuzzled back into Magnus’ cheek with a whispered _thank you_. He drank his tea wordlessly while Magnus massaged his fingers over Alec’s torso, and as he sat up a bit more, working over his shoulders, bleeding more tension from Alec’s ever tense posture. Once the cup of tea was empty, Magnus vanished the cup and saucer back to the kitchen, and encouraged Alec to lean forward some more, so he could massage further back down his back.

“Maybe we can move to the bed?” Alec whispered. “Be easier, and I just want to rest.”

“Whatever you want, love.” Magnus pressed a kiss to the back of Alec’s neck, and they made their way unhurriedly to the bedroom.

Alec shed all of his clothes without ceremony, flinging the suit jacket away with particular enthusiasm, crawling onto the bed and flopping down on his face. Magnus shed his clothes with a snap of his fingers, moving onto the bed behind him, sitting on the backs of Alec’s thighs as he summoned some massage oil, working it deep into Alec’s still-tense muscles.

Alec moaned in relief as Magnus worked out the deeper knots, easier from this position than from where they’d been on the couch. It was a moan of pleasure, to be sure, but not an erotic one - rather one of peace and contentment, and Alec wasn’t grinding against the bed as he would if he was seeking release. As such, Magnus also kept himself reigned in, just lavishing attention onto his boyfriend, making sure he knew just how he was loved.

Soon, it felt like all of the tension had bled out of Alec, and Magnus thought he was asleep. He vanished his massage oil back to the bathroom, and stretched himself out next to Alec, where he learned that the Shadowhunter wasn’t asleep at all, merely at peace. As soon as Magnus lay down, he reached an arm out to pull him close, nosing in for a kiss.

They traded sweet soft kisses for awhile, and even slid their bodies together for a bit once Alec turned onto his side, but it didn’t get heated, there was only the sense of needing touch, rather than release. Magnus held him as tight as he wanted it, letting Alec bury into his shoulder, needing to feel the sense of touch to ground him, make him feel wanted, make him feel alive…

Make him feel - him.


End file.
